


Will you warm my lips too?

by mullet8



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Brave Jongho, Cold Weather, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Betaed, Oblivious Yunho, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We Die Like Men, Winter, cute bois, just gays kissing, soft canon, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullet8/pseuds/mullet8
Summary: In which Yunho has been crushing on Jongho for too long and Jongho's hands are too cold.
Relationships: 2ho - Relationship, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Will you warm my lips too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in posting a fanfic in english. please bear in mind that english is not my first language but 2ho is my favourite ship and I will sacrifise my sleep for this. Please leave kudos and encouraging comments below so that when i wake up tomorrow i dont feel like shit and will delete this afterward. Listen i was suddenly struck by an urge to actually write something after ages not writing and i quickly look up the prompt generator(?) because even with the urge im still a dumb-dumb and this came out. something like person a warms up person b's hand.
> 
> enjoy, gays.

It was in the middle of January and the weather was biting cold. It was far colder than the last few weeks and Yunho had a sense that snow will actually fall somewhere this week. Under the dim street lamp, him and Jongho were walking together, shoulder to shoulder, the side of their hands occasionally brushing lightly. The sudden contact always sends the butterflies in his stomach moving violently and Yunho fears for the day when all the butterflies will actually evolve into something deadly and eat him from inside if he doesn't make any attempt to grab the red-haired boy’s warm and small hand. But Yunho proudly self-proclaimed himself as a professional in holding back himself whenever _Choi Jongho is in 500 meter radius_. He has been doing it for a long time. What's any more difference than tonight? Surely he can survive this less than 15 minutes walk from the grocery shop to their dorm. Or so he thought.

“Since when's it getting this cold? I can’t feel my hands.” Jongho whined with a small voice as he let out a puff of air.

_Well, my hands are pretty warm._

“The dorm is only around the corner Jongho,maybe if you walk faster, you can stop whining about the weather,” Yunho said instead while playfully bumping their shoulders together. Jongho was not lying, the weather was significantly colder and Yunho can’t wait to get back to their dorm and have a nice warm shower before rolling himself in his new comforter that Seonghwa bought for him last Christmas and maybe cuddle himself with Jongho’s black hoodie that the younger left at his and San’s room. He swears he didn't steal it, Jongho misplaced it into their laundry basket and Yunho only realised it belongs to him when he caught a whiff of their maknae’s ridiculously expensive perfume under the smells of laundry. And he thought maybe he can keep it for as long as he wants until Jongho realised it has gone missing for at least a month now.

“I know, “ Jongho grunted under his breath childishly while looking away to the dark park beside them before slowing his steps. 

“Hey, why?” Yunho slightly panicked at Jongho’s demeanor before halting his step and turning around to look at Jongho. What’s wrong now? Was Jongho upset? Over what? Was he hurt? Did he get a stomach-ache from the old candy that Wooyoung found between the seats of their couch this evening? Or was Jongho getting weirded out by his far-too-longer stares that were considered more than friendly during their practise today? It's not like he can help it! Jongho looks extra-squishable during practise today swallowed in Yunho’s shirt that of course was bigger than him, it actually reached his mid-thigh and not to mention his fluffy cherry hair!

“It’s just,” Jongho mumbled while fiddling nervously with the worn-out hem of Yunho’s shirt (Yunho will never let any of the members borrow that shirt (he’s definitely gonna put that shirt into his most treasured stash under his bed that not even San can find)). Jongho looked jittery and nervous even while he kept looking down with a slight pout. Ouh how Yunho wishes to kiss that pout away.

“Are you sick?” Yunho tried to prod the younger. Jongho stayed silent while his pout grew more obvious. There was even a crease forming between his eyebrows, indicating that he was thinking something but whatever it was, Jongho was fighting to say it out loud.

Absent-mindedly Yunho’s finger reached out to smooth down the crease between his eyebrows and Jongho shot-up straight when Yunho’s finger touched his face. Yunho flinched before retracting his hand and scoffing awkwardly.

When Jongho obviously was not making any attempt to talk, Yunho continued “Stop frowning, tell me what's wrong?” He didn't like to see Jongho in this state, burdened, stressed-out and scared. Yunho searched for Jongho’s round eyes that always shines in the dark but only be met with a sullen look. 

Jongho met his eyes and stared at him for a good second before shaking his head and forcing himself to smile even though it's not the usual happy and bubbly smile that Jongho always sported in his face. It didn't reach his eyes and his face seemed too stiff to call it a smile. 

“No, it's the cold.” Jongho said before starting to walk again, leaving Yunho dumb-founded behind.

He was definitely lying. But if Jongho doesn't want to share it with him, that's fine. He would not want to force the younger to do something that he's not willing to. If he said he was cold, then Yunho will accept it for the time being. And Yunho will do his best to solve it even if it was fake.

So Yunho mustered up his courage and ran ahead to catch up with the younger and swiftly grabbed both of the younger’s (cold, he noted) hands. “Here, my hands are pretty warm.” Yunho said softly while looking at Jongho who was star-strucked with Yunho’s action. When the younger had not responded to his action, Yunho thought he fucked up. He quickly pulled his hands away only to be tugged again, hard. Sometime s he tend to forget that this someone that he's been calling cute and squishy is actually the strongest one in their group.

"No!" Jongho exclaimed. "T-this.. is fine. Yeah, warm. Your hands are warm." He stuttered while holding Yunho's hand a tad more tighter, Yunho was not complaining. He was still gaping at the sudden outburst from the younger, not wanting to let Yunho's hand go. He was pretty sure he was red all the way from his neck to his ear now. Hopefully Jongho wont notice it. 

_Wait, is Jongho blushing?_

He's definitely imagining it. 

"Okay.." Yunho chuckled awkwardly. " So are we going to walk home like this?" Yunho asked while holding their joined hands up. Jongho seemed flustered with his questions but made no efforts to let go of his hands. That made Yunho laugh heartily before tugging the younger closer to him.

Jongho mumbled something incoherent under his breath that Yunho didn't catch.

“I’m sorry, what was it again?” 

“N-nothing..” The younger mumbled again.

“Jongho.” Yunho pressed.

“Isaidmylipsiscoldtoo.” 

Ouh he definitely was imagining it again. All this staring pretty sure was making him delusional.

Yunho stayed quiet, doesn't really know how to respond. Should he ask the younger to repeat it or should he just brush it away? Maybe he really imagined this. No way in hell Jongho, his lovely maknae said that. But Jongho was peeking hopefully at him under his ruffled cherry bangs and Yunho was having a mild breakdown inside. 

“Well?” Jongho said.

“Well what? Come again?” 

Jongho huffed angrily before glaring at Yunho.

“Well, are you going to warm my lips up or not?”

Fucking shit. Is this even real? He’s not being delusional right? This is not a dream that he's getting once in a blue moon that when he wakes up the next day, he will squeal like a hormonal teenager right?(He’s definitely doesn't do that, he swear on his manga collections beneath his bed)

When a moment too long passed with Jongho looking like he was seconds away from storming away from him, Yunho nervously rummaged through his pocket. Maybe he wanted a hotpack to warm up his lips. Yeah that's what Jongho meant. No fucking way he was asking Yunho to warm his lips with his lips. Fucking hell.

“Ahhahaha wait, I think I have a hot pack somewhere-” His rambling was cut short when Jongho sighed and pulled Yunho harshly by the strings of his hoodie and smashed both of their lips (goddamn it Jongho's lips) together.

Jongho was not lying, his lips was indeed cold and chapped. Yunho was shocked for a while before finally moving his lips against Jongho's. His mouth tasted like fried chicken, the one that they had for dinner before and americano (of course). But there's a hint of strawberry too, probably from the lip balm that Hongjoong smothered him into but everything feels like Jongho and that was everything Yunho wants and need. His body sagged down when a sudden comforting heat wrapped his whole body and he can feel the butterflies evolving into something that's not dangerous, never will, but actually warm and loving and fluttering around his chest, like a field of dandelion dancing with the breeze. His hand slowly snaked around the younger's nape while the other softly cradled his face. In return, both of Jongho's hand rested behind the low of his back, engulfing him with more warm. They were lost in their actions, completely unaware of their surroundings and just pouring out all the pending emotions and just in love.

When they finally parted from each other, both were dazzled but Yunho saw how Jongho's red face slowly brightened up like the sun waking up from the shore, his mouth stretched in a wide line before he laughed melodiously and Yunho...Yunho never felt this warm even in the winter.


End file.
